The present invention relates to a very compact electrical connector for the simultaneous connection of two smart cards. This type of smart card, also called a chip card or electronic memory card, is used in many applications. The simultaneous connection to two of such cards allows the connector to carry out transactions by exchanging data, for example with a banking network. This principle finds many applications for the purpose of facilitating commercial transactions. Shopkeepers making use of this principle must have as many cards as there are banking or payment networks with which they have entered into prior agreements.
For the purpose of greater integration, it has been proposed to make use of a single terminal for processing data and for exchanging data with various banking networks depending on those with which a shopkeeper's customers have an arrangement. The customers insert their cards which identify them and allow the cards to exchange data with these networks. Such terminal capable of simultaneously accommodating several cards must therefore, in principle, have as many electrical connectors for connection as there are cards likely to be used simultaneously.
For the purpose of greater integration, of saving on components and of simplifying the operations of mounting and connecting the connectors, as well as to simplify the installation of the cards into the terminal, connectors have already been proposed for the simultaneous electrical connection of two contact-type smart cards whose main faces comprise contact pads.
Document EP-A2-1,204,064 has proposed a connector for connecting to two SIM (Subscriber Identification Module) or MICROSIM type cards. Such connector has a cover mounted pivotally on a base, the cover forming a housing, or partitioned compartment, in which the two cards Ci, Cs may be inserted, oriented back to back, from an end of the cover. The cover also has in its upper face, contact elements for connection to the upper card.
The above design has numerous drawbacks. First, it culminates in total congestion in terms of height, or thickness, of the connector in the position of use which results from the design of the cover. Moreover, the electrical connection of the contact elements carried by the cover, with complimentary electrical connection elements carried by the base, is unsatisfactory, complex and unreliable. This design makes it necessary in particular to “bring” all the electrical connection elements into the vicinity of one and the same longitudinal end of the connector, thereby culminating in great complexity of the design of the contact elements carried by the cover. Moreover, any change, or installing, of just the upper card requires that the cover be opened in order to access this card and hence that the electrical connection of the lower card be completely interrupted. The space necessary above the connection with a view to the handling of the cards is considerable.
Document WO-A1-01/01324 describes and represents a connector for the electrical connection of two smart cards, respectively lower and upper, each of which comprises contact pads which lie in a main face of the card opposite a back of the card,                of the type comprising a lower base in the form of a plate made of insulating material and forming a support for a first series of electrical contact elements able to cooperate with the contact pads of the lower card,        of the type comprising an upper cover in the form of a plate made of insulating material and forming a support for a second series of electrical contact elements able to cooperate with the contact pads of the upper cards, and which is mounted pivotally with respect to the base, about a transverse geometrical axis of pivoting (X—X) located in the vicinity of the rear longitudinal ends facing the base and the cover, between an open position and a closed position of contact in which the cover is substantially parallel to the base and in which the contact pads of each cards present in the connect cooperate with the associated contact elements,        and of the type comprising and intermediate plate which is mounted articulated with respect to the base, about a transverse geometrical axis of articulation (Y—Y) located in the vicinity of the rear longitudinal ends facing the base and the cover, whose two opposite faces, lower and upper, run facing the backs of the lower and upper cards respectively.        